twin_angel_twinkle_paradisefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
'Welcome to the Twin Angel: Twinkle Paradise Wiki' Haruka and Aoi are two friends who live their lives as ordinary schoolgirls in daylight. But at night, they become the magical Twin Angel Phantom Thieves who are entrusted with the challenge of protecting the Seven Amulets from falling into the ;Haruka Minazuki (水無月 遥, Minazuki Haruka?) :Voiced by: Yukari Tamura The spunky and energetic red-headed protagonist. Haruka has a caring, get-going sort of personality that compels her to seek out and help people even when not asked. She is prone to being occasionally ditzy and air-headed but is generally quite wise and worldly. She loves to sleep which often makes her late for school and also tends to swim against her friend after school. Her alias is Red Angel. She mainly attacks using superhuman strength and powerful kicks enhanced by red flames which add jet-propulsion to her kicks. Her main attack is the Angel Tornado a powerful flying kick. ;Aoi Kannazuki (神無月 葵, Kannazuki Aoi?) :Voiced by: Mamiko Noto A quiet and polite girl with blue hair. Aoi is the reserved foil to Haruka and occasionally the voice of reason. She comes from a very rich and respected family, her grandmother is their private school's principal and the previous Angel in her position. Aoi is very good at archery and whenever she is seen training she always gets the bull's eye. She is also well attended to by a one-eyed warrior butler named Heinojou who has a habit of appearing out of nowhere to tend to her. Her alias is Blue Angel. She attacks using a magical bow and arrow called Angel Arrow which can produce infinite arrows that can split upon firing. ;Kurumi Hazuki (葉月 クルミ, Hazuki Kurumi?) :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya Aoi's young distant cousin. A prim and proper lady with a strong tsundere personality characteristic of Rie Kugimiya. She takes great pride in her and Aoi's work as Twin Angel and often bumps heads with Haruka who she feels is too crude and weak to be Aoi's partner. She grows to like her as well however. Her alias is White Angel. She apparently doesn't require a Poketen (a hand-held device needed for transformation) to transform. She fights using cat-faced gunpowder bombs. She is The protagonist of Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel Soshite Shinwa no Otometachi. hands of the sly Black Trader and his minions. With the help of the White Angel and Misty Knight, the Twin Angels do their best to succeed in their missions. She can use the abilitys of Black Angel. ;Yuito Kisaragi (如月 唯人, Kisaragi Yuito?) / Misty Knight (ミスティナイト, Misuti Naito?) :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama The handsome school president. He assists the Twin Angels as a Tuxedo Mask inspired hero. His main weapons are blue roses he apparently cuts from folded paper. Haruka has a crush on him. He often acts as a Deus Ex Machina either working off-screen to happily resolve a conflict or rendering assistance at exactly the right moments. He is apparently from a rich family yet much of his time is spent doing odd and occasionally humiliating part-time jobs. Please feel free to add any info that you think is useful to this wiki. Thanks! Category:Browse